Team 14
by xXxSkizzerAttackxXx
Summary: Adventure lies in every corner, along with many suprises. Mura and team 14 go around, not showing off their abilities, having fun in the weirdest ways. I don not own any bands, which I added in, or DynamicChaos's character. OCC Characters. Enjoy!
1. the beginning

First off I'd like to tell you that this is _my version _of a new Naruto story. It is definately OCC. Thank you, DynamicChaos for reviewing some of the story today. Also, DynamicChaos, I changed some of it...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd have better things to do...Also, I do not own Seki, Leko, or Raiko. They belong to my friend, DynamicChoas! ((Thank you sooo much for letting me slip them in. They are really OCC, but hey! the story's going to be funny.))  
**Story:** Team 14 re-do  
Slinky

* * *

A young woman sat down in the grass, looking at the lake. Her black hair blew, as the wind and grass did. 

She loved the way the lake sparkled.

Her name, you ask? Muroka. Muroka Selvliio.

Serek Fryuea walked out of the woods with Jovic Caypuo. "Serek, why would you take her to a cemetary? Especally on a _date _." Jovic complained. Serek sighed and said "Jovic, did you know that Mura-kun loves creep things?" Jovic's expression changed.

"Really?" He asked. "Of course. That is why I'll take her to the cemetary. That is why I'll take her through the dark woods. She enjoys it."

Mura's expression-less face changed, when she saw Serek coming towards her. She smiled. This smile made her grey eyes sparkle more than the lake.

Prettier then the lake.

* * *

The darkness was overwhelming. 

Muroka walked onword next to Serek. She would not leave him.

Serek stopped at a cemetary. "Come with me a little farther, Mura-kun. Only a little farther." I only nodded, letting him lead the way.

A blanket was on a hill, overlooking the graveyard. On the blanket, there was a basket with fruit, bread, and other goodies. A smile grew on Mura's soft pale face.

"Thank you, Ser-koi." She said, sweetly. He nodded his head, and held her hand.

Muroka sat down on the blanket and enjoyed the soft whistling of grass, in the sunlight.

* * *

A young woman with black hair, in two braides, stood, leaning against a wall. "Seki, get a grip." A young man with flaming red hair said, dully. His hair was really fire--I swear it, as long as pancakes are eaten for breakfast. 

Seki, the woman with black hair shook her head. "I wouldn't be worried about me, Raiku. You should be the one we're worried about." She said, holding a picture.

The picture was old. Older then they have ever had--even though they keep pictures for about a month, then trash them-- and you could still see the picture. "OH, MY GOD!" A young man with the hood cried. "It's visible and was taken a year ago at that dashing breakdance party!" Leko declaired. "OH, MY GOD!" Raiku yelled. Seki and Leko looked at him like he was going mad. "What? It's Mura and Gaara." He said, pointing to the woman and the man. Of course, Rocklee, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and _many_ others were in the picture, too, but Mura and Raiku _did_ have a past together.

_"Hi, What's your name?" A girl asked with chin length brown hair. "I'm Muroka Selvliio." She introduced to the boy. The boy looked at her for a few seconds longer, before giving her his hand, in her's, and acctually becoming what children call "friends". He never once said his name, but eyed her with suspicion. "Aren't you going to give your name?" He shook his head 'no'. "Fine. How about ambitions? You know, dreams?" She asked, taking her hand back, and out of his grip. He shook his head 'no'. "You're no fun." She said, looking at the ground and pretending to cry. "Please don't cry..." He said, upset. "sniffle What's your name?" She asked again, but using her fake tear technque. "Raiku." "Dreams? sniffle" She asked, quietly. "I-I..Well, I-I don't k-know." Raiku studdered. Muroka stopped the fake tears and smiled, showing Raiku that she didn't really cry. "I want to become the most powerful ninja in my village. I want to be able to sing and not be made fun of. I want to be able to love and be loved back." She said, putting an arm around Raiku. After all, this wouldn't be the last time they see eachother_.

"Shut up, Raiku. You're sounding like a dying pig." Leko and Seki said, sighing. They had no idea what was going to happen next. They had no idea who'd they meet next. All they did know: Raiku cannot tell stories about Muroka without crying.

* * *

Days and nights past and their journey grew less every step they made. 

"pant pant How much longer in this heat?" Jovic cried, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun.  
"Not much farther. Just about another day's walk." Muroka said, holding an umbrella to sheild her skin from being burnt to a crisp. Not even her feet were dirty. Serek and Jovic were carrying her.

KEYWORD: were

Jovic let go of her and she fell on her beloved. Serek's face hit the hot sand, and was pushed in, when Mura landed on him. "I'm not that heavy." She said, standing up. Serek spit the sand out of his mouth and wiped his face off. Mura ran off, still holding the umbrella.

* * *

As Mura, Serek, and Jovic reacahed there destination, Raiku, Seki, and Leko saw them. 

What next???

"MUROKA!!!" Raiku yelled. Mura turned to see the man, who called her name.

* * *

Ok, ok, well that's part one. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you, DynamicChaos!  
Slinky 


	2. author's note

I just realized that I didn't use spelling check. Sorry if it bugs you...I just type fast, and forget to use it! (Laugh) Ok, well that's about it...

uuuummm..yeah..

Slinky


	3. Master

**Part:** 2!  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or Raiku, Leko, and Seki.

* * *

Mura saw the flaming red head and a frown grew on her face. "If you are here, then..." Seki and Leko looked at Raiku. Raiku looked at Muroka with big eyes. 

Muroka scanned around the village, using her Jyuukina Eyes. "I knew it." She said pointing towards a selection of houses. "Village Hidden in the Sound." Serek muttered. "So?" Raiku, Leko, and Seki asked. Mura and Serek smiled. "Master." They said together. Jovic, looked around. "Serek, your master is.." "Here." A man said, appearing before them.

Raiku, Leko, and Seki gasped. "HE'S YOUR MASTER?!"

A man, who summons snakes, who has a streachy tongue and a changible face, walked out of the shadows and into the light.

Orochimaru.

"Mura-kun, Serek-kun.." He laughed. "Master..." They muttered.

"Good. Come with me, you two." Oro said, becoming them closer. They didn't say anything, but walked forward, towards the man with the purple bow.

Mura and Serek's eyes changed. Serek's went from a soft green to a red. Mura's eyes went from gray to a crimson red. Orochimaru laughed and his followers walked beside him.

They left in the shadows.

Jovic looked at the grass, in which his fellow teammates once stood next to Orochimaru, in shock. "Where. In. The. World. Are. They." He asked lingering on each word as they left his mouth. It never once formed a question.

Raiku's jaw dropped.

Seki fainted.

Leko watched everyone, in confusion. "Wasn't that Orochimaru?"

Raiku and Jovic screamed "YES!" Leko sighed. He sat down and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes and stood up, he had a new train of thought.

"Let's go find them!" He said in a preppy voice. Jovic rolled his eyes and growled. "So slow..." He muttered.

* * *

So short...Couldn't think of anything. I have an idea for a Ryan Ross story on quizilla (same s/n)! I have resently started an obsession with him lately...I hope it isn't as bad as the one I have had with sasuke. --'  
Anywho, help me with ideas. I've been out of it lately. Seriously.  
I think I might have OCD...i have to do things in certain orders. I might be Bipolor. I have started odd moodswings lately. I'm 14, so don't get wewird ideas, psycos...  
Just saying cause, yesterday I would cry for NO reason, at all. Do any of you acctually read this crap at the end, anyhow? Talk to me!  
I feel upset and depressed...  
m&em 


	4. Chaotic Panic! with Orochimaru

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto characters or Leko, Seki, and Raiku. I also DON'T OWN Panic! at the Disco, but, boy, do I want to...**

**I OWN: Mura, Serek, and Jovic - ASK TO USE**

* * *

Mura and Serek followed their "master" out of the village, into the woods, back into the shadows, and on with their journey! Orochimaru summoned his fave band, Panic! at the Disco... 

OK???

Weird...

ummm...

Ryan, Brendon, Spencer, and Jon looked like they were hit by a bus, when they saw the snake demon. They looked at each other and smiled. "Build God Then We'll Talk!" They squealed. They started to sing...

_"It's these substandard motels on the" "lalalalala" "corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very" "lalalala" "eyes._

_Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy._

_Yeah" "Yeah"_

_"And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash" "There was a terrible crash"  
"Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a 'purse' of a different kind._

_Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things." _They stopped singing once the song finished and Oro looked glad. Weird. Ummm, ok?

* * *

Raiku, Jovic, and Leko tried to wake up the unconscious Seki. 

Water didn't work.

Screaming didn't work.

WTF???

Jovic thought of something. Something...**EVIL**!

Jovic and Seki's lips locked.

Seki's eyes poped open. "Ummm..Gaara..WAIT WHERE'S GAARA!!???!!" She screamed. "You shouldn't have tried, idiot..." Raiku muttered to Jovic. "Gaara? Who the hell is Gaara?" Jovic asked, concerned.

Suddenly, a guy with red hair, eyeliner (author: DON'T KILL ME) and a gourd appeared. "Seki, my love, are you ok?" He asked. "Gaara.." Seki said in a 'lovey-dovey' tone. Jovic looked at Gaara as if he had twenty heads. "What? Can't a guy visit his girlfriend?" Gaara asked. "GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!?" Jovic yelled. "Ummm..Didn't I tell you?" Seki asked. "I'm not single, freak-tard." She added.

Jovic looked over at Raiku and Leko. Leko opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Raiku gave Jovic a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I guess I should have told you," said Raiku, "Seki's got a boyfriend...and he's a homicidal sand demon." Leko snickered. "I guess you shouldn't have cough made out with her in her sleep cough" Gaara turned to Jovic, homicidal rage in his eyes. "Gotta go!" said Raiku and Leko as they ran away. Jovic smiled pathetically at Gaara. "Um...don't kill me."

* * *

Mura was in 'awe' and fainted in Ryan's arms. 

Her eyes snapped open and looked at Ryan. "Oh, my God, Ryan. Am I dreaming?" She asked him. He looked at her "No." She smiled and they hugged. "RyRy..." She muttered, passing out, yet again...

Serek sighed. "I thought she loved me..." He said, dully. Ryan carried Mura over to Serek. "You have to have eyeliner. It's a magical stick of color. Girls go ga-ga over it, but then again, you have to have..." "What?" "My eyes..." He said smoothly.

"I can arrange that." Serek said, pulling out a kunai.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Mura and Oro screamed at Serek.

* * *

Raiku and Leko fell into a deep and mysterious hole, dropping into a dark abyss. 

The abyss suddenlly stopped and Leko and Raiku fell onto Ryan and Mura. Ryan groaned. Mura sat up and saw Raiku. "Happy Place, happy place, HAPPY PLACE!!!!!" She screamed.

Raiku rolled his eyes. "You know you love me." He said. She ignored his comment and started drooling over Ryan, yet, again.

You think that one would get over it by now.

Leko and Raiku stood up and brushed off the dirt, _even though they never hit the ground_...

Ryan stood up and helped Mura back up. "You know, I never caught your name..." He whispered in her ear. "Mura."

"So, Mura, wanna...go...somewhere...else...???" Ryan asked, quietly. Mura squealed in delight.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR PART 3!!!  
PREVIEW:** _"Mura, kill Orochimaru, now, or Ryan dies!" Serek laughs.  
_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT ABOUT RYAN? **MY RYAN!  
thanks 2 skittlesANDkaoru and DynamicChaos for help with this part. It was needed.**

m&em


	5. Rice Balls & Misu Soup

**Disclaimer: **i haven't posted due to quizilla updates. i do not own this show. i do not own anything but 5 dollars and a really hot guitar (ask DynamicChaos)...

* * *

_"So, Mura, wanna...go...somewhere...else...???" Ryan asked, quietly. Mura squealed in delight._

Ryan lead her on a short walk leaving the others.

Jovic The Coward fled far form The Furious Gaara.

Serek cried about his meeting with Panic and loosing Mura's heart.

Brendon layed on the grass with his head resting on his palms as his elbows dug into the fine dirt. His feet swaying freely in the air.  
He sighed. "Spee can you _please_ find Ryan? He's taking too long with this girl. And i want **my turn**..."

Spencer grew tired of waiting for his friend.  
"Fine Bren. Let's find Mr.Ross."

Spencer and Brendon **and Jon** made their way through the forest and searched for Ryan & Mura.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Sword in a Stone.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

As you can see they had no luck.

Ryan and Mura were not even in the forest. They were in the closest village eating some rice balls and misu soup.  
Wonderful huh?

* * *

**Sorry so short. i** **just had to update _somethi_****_ng.  
.emx._**


	6. author's note 2

**Updates will be slow. i am not on very much. i luv quizilla!  
Ummm also.. Here (below) is Mura's info. i never gave it to you. Serek's & Jovic's will come later. i don't have much time.  
i have to go to sleep soon. Yay! Family Reunion! (haha..)  
3 .emx. 3**

* * *

**_Remember this:_**

Name: _Ruyoa_ Mura

Age: **15**

Hair: Brown – long _(to mid back)_

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 105 lbs _(so think thin--not too thin though)_


End file.
